Rara Baby
by SPB
Summary: (Warning!: Contains diapers and light AB/DL themes. Read at your own risk! Originally published on FimFiction.) After another successful concert, the recently re-defined Countess Coloratura decides to indulge in a little bit of pampering and foaling out to help her relax.


" _Just another successful concert._ " Rara thought to herself, as she stood there on the stage, basking modestly in the applause of the gathered crowd. The young and recently re-defined pop star was glad to see this performance in Trottingham had been a success, the countess (or rather ex-countess as she liked to consider herself) knew coming to a town like this was a risk for any musical talent, let alone one currently in between managers.

The mare's moderate opal colored eyes delighted in seeing that the smiles and pleased looks on the faces of those in attendance, it warmed her heart to know that while a lot of ponies had stopped listening to her after she'd dropped that fancy Countess Coloratura persona and those concerts with flashy lights and magically enhanced vocals, almost as many ponies had flocked to her and her new classical approach. Trottingham had been a gamble, though a step up from Ponyville, it was far from the big cities that Rara used to perform in like Manehattan or Baltimare.

But looking out at the crowd, Rara could tell that she'd made the right decision in holding a concert here. "Thank you, everypony," She greeted, as she waited for the applause to die down. "I appreciate you all coming out to see me, the **TRUE** pony of pop." In the back of her mind Rara thought. " _Nothing like that countess I used to be._ "

Rara was silent for several moments, allowing the fans to clap, cheer, and stomp their hooves in thunderous applause. All good things must come to an end, however, and it wasn't long before the quaint little outdoor stage became void of ponies. The show was over, which meant there was nothing left for Rara to do but withdraw to her trailer to count the ticket sales, and then hit the hay.

A faint yawn escaped Rara's lips as she trotted off the stage and made her way to the trailer she had specifically requested. It was small and modest, just like her, but she was always fond of boasting that her trailers were bigger on the inside. The silvery light of Luna's moon shined down brightly on Rara, as her hoofs felt the lush grass beneath her. Another yawn emerged from Rara as she approached her trailer, nopony ever said being a musician was easy. And at the moment, between raising money through concert tickets and album deals, not to mention checking offerings and resumes for a potential new manager, the mare with a dark grayish-purple mane and tail with dark purple and moderate opal highlights styled into curls at the end, had endured more than a few sleepless nights.

Rara didn't regret firing Svengallop, he was a jerk and had clearly not bothered to get to know his client. She had been quite delighted to receive a letter from her friend Applejack, informing her that the disgruntled former manager had turned up in Las Pegasus, his reputation in Ponyville having finally caught up with him. But at the same time, Svengallop _had_ managed to keep things running smoothly behind the scenes, more or less. And since not everyone in the business world knew of the true reasons why Rara had fired Svengallop, they were understandably reluctant to take a chance on her new style of music and performance. It was Countess Coloratura who had surpassed Sapphire Shores on the charts, not Rara, and she knew this.

" _Well, if all goes well, in just a short amount of time I won't have to worry about managers or music. In fact, I won't have to worry about anything._ " Rara thought to herself, as she carefully looked all around to ensure that nopony was lurking nearby. The last thing she wanted was for any sort of paparazzi or autograph hound to disturb her or catch her when she was about to try this new relaxation method. After several seconds of scanning and re-scanning the surrounding area, there was not a pony or other creature to be seen, Rara took that as a sign that the coast was clear. She carefully trotted up the steps to her trailer and the knob slowly turned, she then made her way inside and made sure to leave a note hanging on the door that read "Do not disturb!" in large letters.

* * *

Once inside her trailer, Rara flicked on the light. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the change in brightness compared to the stage, but as soon as they did she could see a box with a padlock on it resting atop her dresser. But Rara's attention was instead drawn to the drawers below, more specifically their carefully concealed contents.

Rara trotted over to the bottom most drawer, and prepared to open it. But then she hesitated. Was she really about to do this? She had only heard about this odd relaxation method from a celebrity gossip magazine, _Gabby Gums II_ it called itself, and there had been an article that claimed several key pop stars, including Sapphire Shores the queen of them all, who was now back up to number one on the charts. But magazines like that had a reputation for being rather sketchy, they'd told all kinds of tale tales about Rara in her countess days, and unfortunately quite a few ponies believed them. What if this was just another one of those made up stories? What if all it would do, was make Rara look like a fool?

Rara shook her head. " _If Sapphire Shores didn't denounce it, even in private, then chances are she_ _ **has**_ _done it at least once. And once is good enough for me._ " She thought, mentally reassuring herself, as she pulled the drawer open. At first glance, one would have only seen a bunch of discarded dresses and wigs, and likely would've closed the drawer right then and there. But Rara smiled, she knew what was concealed beneath all those old Countess Coloratura outfits. Digging around a little bit, Rara felt her hoof touch something soft, something poofy. She pulled it out, and her smile grew wider. It was a thick white diaper.

" _It might have cost me a month's worth of ticket sales, but that box of diapers was well worth the purchase._ " Rara thought, as she ran her hoof along the padding to inspect it, delighting in the audible crinkles that the disposable undergarment gave off when touched. Grabbing the diaper and stretching out a bit, Rara carefully pulled it up through her legs, making sure to thread her tail through the hole in the back. Slowly and carefully, she moved her hooves to the diaper's sticky tapes and fastened them, she then let her rear end sink itself into the padding. As she sat down, prompting the poofy padding to give off more crinkles, the mare with a coat only slightly whiter than the diaper she wore, breathed a small sigh of relief. She'd taken great precautions when ordering these diapers, even going so far as to order them under a dummy name and pick them up at the foal care store in Trottingham in disguise.

"Now to complete the look." Rara said softly to herself, as she got up and waddled back to her dresser, the diaper pushing her legs apart a little with each step she took. She pushed the bottom most drawer closed and opened up the one directly above it. This one was full of various pictures of her, both as the countess, and as herself. And just like the previous drawer, they concealed something from everyone but Rara, who dug around and pulled out a pair of pajamas. They were a very dark blue in color, with stars and spirals printed all over them, and they were made of the softest material Rara could've ever imagined. They remained her of the old pajamas she'd worn at Friendship Camp all those years ago, back when she'd first started calling herself Rara instead of that fancy Coloratura name.

It took even less time for Rara to put the pajamas on, and she delighted in how they only barely covered her diaper (and that was if you didn't notice the obvious bulge in the back). As well as how they made her waddle even more noticeable now. It was like she was truly a foal again, not a care or concern in the world, no greedy or selfish managers to worry about, no concerts or albums to plan, nothing.

* * *

But upon pushing the second drawer closed and taking a good look at herself, Rara thought outloud. "Something is missing," She scratched her head for a couple of seconds, trying to think of what that might be. Then a light bulb went off in her head as she realized what it was. "Of course, how could I forget? Silly Rara." She giggled, as she trotted over to her nightstand next to her bed and opened the top drawer. Resting inside it was a pacifier the same dark purple as her mane and tail, she took it out and popped it in, giving it a few suckles as she adjusted to the feeling of the rubber bulb inside her mouth.

Rara could feel her eyes getting heavy, ever so slightly mind you, but still heavy. However, she wasn't ready to call it a night just yet. There was still one more thing the pop star knew she had to do before she could fall asleep. "Baba time." She foalishly lisped, as she waddled over to her mini fridge in the back of her trailer. She opened it, and took out a carton of milk and a glass baby bottle. After filling the bottle to the brim and securing the rubber nipple, Rara placed it in the mini microwave and let it heat up for a little bit. She couldn't keep herself from pacing back and forth until the familiar ding of the microwave signaled that her bottle was ready.

Rara carried the bottle to her bed, placing it carefully on her night stand. She then took out the pacifier and set it down next to the bottle, thus freeing her lips to receive the delicious, sweet tasting, warm milk. Slowly grasping the bottle with her two front hooves, Rara lay in her bed and pointed the bottle skyward, positioning it so that the rubber nipple was facing down towards her. She eagerly sucked down the milk, though making sure to take the time to savor it. When she had drained the bottle of every last drop, Rara patted her belly and back. Imaging that her parents were doing it, the mare let out a rather audible belch! "'Cuse me," She giggled in a foalish tone, before she yawned yet again and now found herself struggling to keep her eyes open. She just barely managed to muster up enough strength to grab her pacifier, pop it in, put her empty bottle aside to be washed out tomorrow, turn off the lights, unmake her bed, and climb in and tuck herself in. "I so sweepy. Night night." She said to herself, as she nodded off to the soothing and rhythmic sound of sucking on her pacifier.

This odd relaxation treatment seemed to have worked like a charm, for Rara was sure she was going to sleep like a baby the entire night. And hopefully, if anypony _did_ drop by to see her, they'd see the note on her trailer and go away.


End file.
